The Forbidden Fruit
by TrishaTonks
Summary: A love more forbidden than that of Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet. Ginny/Draco. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Prologue

A/N: I was searching through old files on my computer, and found a few chapters of a story I never posted. So I decided to post it. And as always, I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two households, both alike in dignity

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life

Whose misadventures piteous overthrows

Doth with their death, bury their parents strife

The fearful passage of their death marked love

And the continuance of their parents rage

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove

Is now the two hours traffic of our stage

The which, if you with patient ears attend

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

-Prologue, Romeo and Juliet

By William Shakespeare

The Weasley's and the Malfoy's, two families easily distinguished by their pride and attitudes, have long since been in a feud passed on from one generation to another. When exactly this said feud started, however, has long since been lost- even the families themselves cannot recall the exact reasons why this all started. What's more important, however, would be how it ended. What did it take for the two wizarding families, each different in beliefs and class but the similar in attitude, to turn their extreme dislike- if not hatred- for each other around and get along? Was that even possible?

When you're born and raised to hate someone, to hate a family, a society, how can you just change your mind about how you feel about them? That was the same question that a Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley asked herself the second she found herself looking at the one boy who could make her father explode in anger, who could make her mother collapse to tears. How could someone just change the way the felt about an entire society in just a few meetings with a boy who may or may not be telling the truth?

It's a question that's haunted her for nights on end, that's kept her up at night, tossing and turning in the cover of her four poster bed at Hogwarts. The why's and the how's and the what if's running through her head at top speed. The questions that have been bugging her since she realized how different, yet how closely related, different societies and classes were. Money and mannerisms, really. But people can't change who they were, though, right? And can people really be all that different than the way you imagined them to be, the way you knew them to be?

_Yes, yes they can._

And could a family who was believed to be scum turn out to be brilliant and kind, filled with more love than one could have ever imagined? The only Malfoy heir could ponder this in his chambers at night for as long as he wanted, yet would never be able to come up with a logical answer as to why, no matter how hard he tried.

This is the story of the meeting, the love, and the death of Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, two lovers of the most secret and passionate type. This is the story of a love more forbidden than that of Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet herself. This is the story of how one taste of the forbidden and sacred fruit can change your outlook on life forever.


	2. The Greatest Git on Earth

A/N: I won't lie, I used google translate for the Spanish bits. If it's wrong, I apologize. I've never been that great with foreign languages.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was fuming. That stupid, immature git! She could not believe it. She hadn't even been in school for a week and that bloody git has done it again! Honestly, couldn't Malfoy leave the golden trio and herself alone for more than an hour at a time. He doesn't know when to quit!

Still bubbling over with anger, Ginny stormed in the dungeons, knowing fully well that she was late for potions and was done for. Sure enough, as soon as she pushed open the door, every face turned back to see who the unlucky fellow was and Snape whipped himself around so fast she thought he would fall over.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I see you've decided to join us. Ah no," Snape said as Ginny started to make her way over to sit with Colin, a fellow Gryffindor. "I think since you're late, I shall pick your seat. There, next to Zabini. I think you'll find that seat quite suitable. Well, go sit down! What are you waiting for?"

_This day cannot get any worse. Not only am I now forced to sit with a Slytherin, it has to be with the bloody Spanish whore as well!_ Falling back into her seat, she turned and glared at the pretty Hispanic girl beside her.

"Aye, mamicita, its not my fault your stuck here. Wake up earlier next time and you might actually make it here on time, Weasley," Blaise Zabini snarled, her English thick with her Spanish accent. Rolling her eyes, Ginny turned and faced the front of the room, where the instructions for today's potion was on the board. Getting to work cutting up roots and grinding seeds, the insufferable and unusual heat made the potion room seem like the Burrow in the middle of July.

_Stupid Snape. Stupid potions. Stupid heat. Stupid Spanish whore. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Then, the door opened once more, letting in a waft of cool breeze from the halls. Her eyes fluttered shut for just a second to savor the gift from God when she heard a familiar drawl talking to Professor Snape.

"Sir, I apologize. Everyone's favorite trio," Malfoy sneered, "were stinking up the hallway with that Weasley filth, so I had to take the long way around." All the Slytherins in the room snickered, while the Gryffindors looked over at her apologetically.

Snape nodded, then turned to face the rest of the class.

"Listen up! Malfoy here is going to be my assistant for the fifth years. You'll treat him with the respect you'd give any other teacher, and as my assistant, he will also have the ability to give and take away points in this class as he sees fit. If you need help, raise your hand and he will see what he's able to do for you. Now back to work."

Draco sneered at the Gryffindors, and nodded at the Slytherins before he noticed the lone Gryffindor in the Slytherin side of the room. Raising one, slender eyebrow he walked over towards them, stopping in front of Blaise.

"Blimey, Zabini, what did you do to piss off Snape?" He drawled in a whisper to the Spanish girl. She shrugged.

"She walked in late, he punished her. I don't think he realized that he was punishing me at the same time," she whispered.

Taking deep breaths, Ginny tried to calm herself. She thought that this day couldn't get any worse- well it just did.

_Not only am I sitting with a Slytherin whore, but now Malfoy is in here watching my every bloody move!_ Shaking, she reached over to grab the tiny vial of dragon blood that Snape had handed out in the beginning of class, warning them not to waste it. Too bad her hands were shaking enough to knock it over with a crash, spilling the now useless glittering liquid all over the floor.

"Ah, Weasley, lets see. I think a good 50 points from Gryffindor should keep you from spilling expensive potions ingredients from now on. Try to be less clumsy next time," Draco sneered at her, his eyes glinting with laughter. "Oh, and 20 points to Slytherin, for putting up with this riffraff, Zabini."

Ginny was furious. _If he keeps this up, I'm going to put Gryffindor in the negatives by the end of the week!_ Appalled, as soon as class was dismissed, Ginny grabbed her things and stormed out of the class, thankful for the cool draft of the dungeon hallways. Lost in her own maddening thoughts, she walked straight into an unsuspecting Blaise Zabini, who had also made her way out of the classroom.

"Mamicita, Malfoy was right. You are a clumsy one!" she said, brushing herself off.

"Watch it, Zabini, I don't want to deal with you right now," Ginny snapped, grabbing her bag off the floor.

"Eres loco. Ardientemente, pero loco," Blaise muttered under her breath in rapid Spanish.

"God Damnit, Zabini, speak English!" Ginny didn't want to have to wonder what the hell she was saying all the time. _Honestly, did she think that everyone spoke Spanish?_

"Lo siento, Wealsey. It's not my fault you can barely understand English, let alone one of the romance languages."

Fuming once more, Ginny shoved her out of her way and stormed towards the entrance hall.

Behind her, Blaise shook her head_. That girl is going to get herself into a lot of trouble unless she gets that temper of hers under check._ Still, Blaise couldn't help laughing to herself about the predicament the Weasley girl had gotten herself into. _This year is going to be fun, that's for sure_. Watching the redhead stalk away, Malfoy walked over to Zabini.

"I think you two are going to get along great."


	3. Companion Concoction

The next few days at Hogwarts went by without incident, but as always, were completely draining. _Thank Gods its Friday_, Ginny thought to herself. Walking down to breakfast, she grabbed a seat next to Colin, snatching a piece of buttered toast at the same time.

"Morning Colin," Ginny greeted him, letting herself bask in the morning light. _Nothing is going to tamper my good mood today_, Ginny smiled.

"Morning Ginny. Why are you in such a good mood?" Colin asked.

"Why not? Its Friday, its sunny out-"

"-We have double potions first today." _So much for not letting anything ruin my good mood_. Immediately noticing the change in her face, he gave a small smile and stood up.

"Lets go, Ginny, we don't want to be late. Remember what happened last time?" Ginny just groaned. Standing up, she followed Colin out of the Great Hall. Together, they made their way down to the dungeons, and into the potions room. Grimacing, Ginny went and took her spot beside Blaise, while Colin went over to the other side of the room.

"You're bright and cheery this morning, mamicita," Blaise commented. Ginny just shrugged and began to unpack all her potions equipment. _Maybe this day won't be so bad after all. I can deal with the Spanish whore, no problem_. She knew inside, though, that once Malfoy got in here he would make it his own little pet project to make her potions period as horrid as possible. _And its not like Miss ICanSpeakARomaceLanguage will help me shake him off._

Sure enough, as soon as Malfoy walked into the room, he took 5 points off of Gryffindor because Ginny had her cauldron facing the "wrong way". What a load of shite.

"All of you, settle down," the cold voice of Severus Snape drawled from the front of the room. "Today we are making a fairly simple potion, but in order for it to be effective, it must be precise. You are to make a Companion Concoction- a potion to make friendship, essentially. I have assigned each of you with a partner, a Gryffindor with a Slytherin. The list is up on my desk. When I finish with the instructions all the Slytherins will come up and check to see who their Gryffindor will be. No switching. Then you are to follow the instructions of the board - with a tap of his wand, clear instructions came into view - and create the potion. Some ingredients that you will not have are up here at this table. Use only what you need. One lucky pair will get to try theirs out so make sure its good. Begin."

Blaise stood up and made her way to the front of the room, before coming back with a slight grimace on her face.

"Mamicita, I hope your potion making skills are good, because we're partners," Blaise informed her, much to Ginny's despair. _Well, it could have been a lot worse._ Looking up at the board, Ginny started her potion, as did the girl beside her.

_Add one teaspoon of a) glitter, if you are making the potion for friendship of a girl or b) sand colored pebbles if you are making the potion for friendship of a boy_

_Add two cups of distilled water. Stir counterclockwise three times._

_Add a tablespoon of Felix Felicis. Let simmer for seven minutes._

_Add one Ashwinder Egg whole. Let sit for one minute. Add another. Stir clockwise for a minute and a half._

_Add a cup of finely shredded daisy roots, a cup of flobberworm mucus, and a cup of diced butterfly wings._

_Let potion simmer for 30 minutes, stirring twice counterclockwise every five minutes._

_At the end of 30 minutes, the potion should be a) Shocking Pink, for a girl or b) Royal Blue, for a boy_

Snape was right, the potion wasn't difficult, but it required a lot of attention. Following those directions, the ones for a girl, the period passed on slowly. Looking over at Blaise, her potion seemed to be the same color and texture and her own- a lavender color, with a semi thickness, like soft serve ice cream. Stirring her potion, she hummed quietly to herself. _This class wasn't so bad, and I'm almost done!_

A few minutes later, Snape stood and faced the class.

"Times up. Bottle up a sample of your potion, with your name and your partners name below it," Snape bellowed. Picking up a crystal vial, Ginny dipped it into her cauldron of shocking pink liquid, putting the stopper on once it was about filled. She wrote her name, then vanished the rest of her potion and cleaned up her work area while everyone else rushed to finish. Glancing over at Blaise, she saw that she too had a perfect potion- a think, shocking pink liquid that looked quite tasty. Sitting back down, she saw Malfoy look over at their table, then whisper something to Snape, who nodded.

"Now, I promised that one group would have to test theirs out. Let's see… Weasley! You and Zabini get up here!" Jumping a little, Ginny grabbed her vial and went up to Snape, Blaise on her heels. Snape took both their potions, held them up to the light, then gave them back to the opposite partner. Undoing the stopper, both downed their potions in one sip.

_Mmm… tastes like cotton candy! And treacle tart?_ Suddenly, her mind started to feel a little hazy. Giggling, she whipped around and gave Blaise a huge hug, who was laughing as well. They looked like they had been friends for years. Linking arms, they skipped down the aisle and grabbed their stuff, then left the classroom before Snape could administer the antidote. The entire class was in hysterics, but the two girls didn't care. They just wanted to go spend the day by the lake, talking about boys and makeup and girly things. So that's exactly what they did.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Didn't you used to like Harry Potter?" Blaise giggled, shoving Ginny slightly. Ginny only laughed and shook her head.

"I used to. He's too busy saving the wizarding world to care about a girlfriend right now," Ginny told her. Blaise bobbed her head up and down, making her luscious, dark brown curls bounce.

"Well, I used to like Draco Malfoy. Not anymore though, no way. He's not as bad as you would think though," Blaise added, seeing Ginny's disgusted face. True, there was once a time when Blaise would shove out her chest whenever he was around, flutter her thick eyelashes at him whenever he glanced over. Not anymore, though. She wouldn't ever try and make herself beautiful for any more boys, anyway. She liked herself the way she was, thank you very much. Her skin was golden and radiant; her dark brown eyes were surrounded by thick, voluminous lashes, with a subtle amount of dark brown eyeliner. She was thin, with a good amount of chest and arse, long legs and long, dark brown curls that shone every time she moved her head. _Yes, yes I'm pretty hot if you ask me_, she thought.

Ginny, though, she wasn't as beautiful. Sure, she was confident, but she didn't glow like Blaise did. Her long, straight hair was multiple shades of red. She was short, only about 5'1"- whereas Blaise was about 5'6"- and had a small chest. Her skin was milky and covered in hundreds of freckles, but her legs were long and her eyes were bright and deep, honey-coloured. All in all, she was good-looking, but nothing compared to the Spanish girl.

"Mamicita, don't you act all disgusted. Look at him, he's quite the looker. Muy caliente, yum," Blaise teased, but at the same time knowing it was true. "I don't know what you saw in that Potter boy, besides his eyes, anyway. And even they are kind of disturbing."

Ginny laughed.

"I know what you mean. And I guess I can see what you're talking about, I mean, it's not like he's ugly or anything. He's just a git."

It was Blaise's turn to laugh now. "Aye, he is. But still…" She trailed off, and looked over at Ginny. _Why am I talking to the Weaselette?_ _Oh wait… that potion! Shite!_

Ginny thought almost the exact same thing, jumping up. After a few moments, she spoke.

"You know, Zabini, you're not that bad after all."

Blaise smiled.

"Your not so bad yourself, Weasley. Friends?"

"Friends."


End file.
